


Possession

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [8]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Arguing, Class Differences, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Power Imbalance, Slow Build, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is only protecting what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

Arthur was tired, having worked since six that night and it was now rounding midnight and he still had three more hours on the clock. He had been on his feet, dancing, making the rounds, taking a break to drink some water and duck in the dressing room to sleep for a handful of minutes before getting up again.

He didn’t expect Eames that night. But when he saw him, he couldn’t help but feel relieved.

The relief turned to anger however when another dancer went over to Eames’ side, walking with him, trying to offer to take his coat. Arthur didn’t even know who he was, just some little ginger bitchy twink and Arthur immediately took a turn from the table he was about to approach and walked right up to Eames.

He threw his arms around him, pressing himself up right against Eames as he kissed his cheek sweetly, his eyes cutting to the dancer beside him, glaring at him as if to warn him.

_‘Back off, he’s mine.’_

The ginger twink narrowed his eyes right back at Arthur and huffed off as Arthur then stepped back and looked at Eames. He saw he looked a bit stunned, but a shy smile appeared on his face as he then looked a bit flustered. He composed himself a moment later and cleared his throat as Arthur took his hand and lead him to a table where they sat down.

Eames stayed silent, only speaking to order a scotch when a waiter came by.

“What was that?”

Arthur heard his voice against his ear and Arthur looked at him when Eames sat back. Now Arthur leaned forward and answered.

“Protecting what’s mine.”

When he sat back, Eames smiled a little at him.

It would have been sweeter if Arthur didn’t stop and think he meant equal parts his money and his attention. He started to find he rather liked Eames’ attention, his company, and he was filled with jealousy at the thought of Eames giving it to someone else - like that ginger twink.

Eames had his drink and as he spoke, he went to light a cigarette, leaving the lighter he retrieved from his inner coat pocket on the table first before getting his pack of Dunhills. He removed one from the pack and placed it between his lips and Arthur picked up his lighter and flipped the top open to light it for him. Eames took a drag and then nodded at him as he alternated between taking a drink and taking a drag, leaning close to Arthur to talk to him.

He spoke about his day, just regular, casual talk which Arthur listened to, trying to decide what Eames actually did for a living without actually asking. He lost focus when he realized how good he smelled and he leaned closer without meaning to which immediately caught Eames’ attention. He put out the remains of his cigarette as he downed the last of his scotch and said,

“Is it alright to go to the back now?”

Arthur laughed a little, loving his overly polite English manners as he said,

“Yeah, come on.”

He slid out of the booth and took Eames’ hand so he could take him to the champagne room.

Arthur found himself looking forward to be alone with Eames though he wouldn’t say so out loud. He would say how much he was starting to look forward to seeing Eames, that he was on his mind often. It would hurt a lot less when Eames got bored of him and eventually moved on or found someone better. Arthur tried to not think of that as he danced for him, part of him wanting so badly to give into anything and everything that Eames wanted - the other half reminding him that Eames just wanted to fuck him. That’s all they ever wanted.

The man didn’t even know Arthur’s real name.

Arthur slowly got on his lap, wrapping his arms around him, grinding against him slowly, feeling Eames’ scotch scented breath against his neck.

“May I?”

Arthur shivered, feeling his soft, plush lips against his skin when he asked. He nodded and soon felt Eames’ warm hands holding his hips so lightly, his fingers brushing his rounded hip bones. They didn’t move from there, he didn’t go any higher or lower even as Arthur moved. For a moment, everything felt right and Arthur hid his face to avoid looking at Eames, to hide what he was thinking.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be attracted to a client, to a customer that only knew Arthur by his club name, not after so long of being sealed up. The wall was beginning to show cracks and Arthur didn’t want that. He had to remind himself to stay professional - despite how right, how good it felt to have Eames holding him there.

He pushed back and got up to turn his back to him, keeping his mind working on the dance, especially when Eames’ hands returned to his hips. He stood in front of him, moving his hips slowly, his own hands easing down his front as he glanced over his shoulder to see Eames watching him, looking up when he saw Arthur looking at him.

“Beautiful…”

Arthur smiled a bit, a dimple hinting on his cheek as he turned back to keep moving.

When it was over, Arthur sat beside him, his legs over Eames’ lap as Eames collected himself, his breathing evening out. Arthur didn’t even mind that Eames’ hands were resting on his bare knees, always removing the pads after he got off stage.

“You’re amazing.”

Arthur only gave a soft laugh as he said,

“I try.”

Eames finished patting his brow when he looked at Arthur, his other hand still resting on Arthur’s knee. He looked as if he wanted to say something, he even opened his mouth only to immediately shut it and turned away. There was a little relief on Arthur’s part and a little disappointment too.

Eames got his coat on, buttoning it up and getting his money out and handed it to Arthur. Arthur took it and didn’t count it, he just tucked it into the waistband of his shorts as he got up and walked out with Eames.

As he did, he caught the ginger twink looking at them again and Arthur only glared at him in return.


End file.
